Sorath
Sorath is the Demon-Angel son of Lucifer and therefore the original titleholder of "Anti-Christ", Sorath requires the body of an "awakened" Cambion to be his Vessel and he was once the leader of the Knights of Hell only ever being put down by the Archangels and sealed within the ground he was buried, Abaddon orchestrates the "artificial awakening" of the Cambion Jesse Turner and the destruction of Raphael's seal so that Sorath could be reborn to usher in a regime change. Biography Youth Sorath was consummated between Lucifer and the first demon Lilith, during the time of their relationship, Lucifer finished turning Lilith into the first Demon which in turn altered the Human aspect of Sorath into that of a Demon. In a short time he grew to power, ceasing to age alongside his mother when they reached a specific age, his being seventeen. War with Heaven Sorath when Cain became the first Knight of Hell Sorath instantly wanted to train with him as a knight soon he became the strongest Knight of hell and when he found out that the other knights were going to kill Cain's wife Sorath knew, better so after all the other knights were killed except Abbadon he with his father sealed in the cage he claimed himself the Prince of Hell soon he created six other princes of hell they along with many other Demons denounced the command of God and set about causing chaos on Earth, Sorath and his princes killed many Angels forcing the Archangels to get involved in the conflict. The conflict ended with the systematic destruction of almost all the princes of Hell, the destruction of Lilith's original body, the death of Sorath's original body and the curse placed upon it prior to it being buried. Season 8 Sorath is first introduced as the unnamed boss behind Abaddon's attempts to retrieve the Man of Letters' Bunker Key, Ultimate Fate Sorath is destined to battle the "Saviour" at the End of the World, to become the God of Chaos and Destruction in the next world ruling Hell as the next "Devil", and to contend with the Saviour when she becomes the Goddess of Creation and Order. Personality and traits Sorath is often quiet and serious, dealing with his opponents one at a time and having a cold lack of caring about humans. But he is shown to have a strong sense of humor laughing about the most trivial things and is very loyal to those he claimed friend Sorath can be cruel and hateful, his dislike of Angels draws from the fact that they pretend to be perfect when they are anything but, Sorath seeks to create more of himself and the Princes of Hell were the perfect examples characterizing his demonic capacity. If the ruthless streak in his personality can't be satisfied straight away, he'll wait, patiently, until the proper time to seek revenge. Time is of no consequence to him when it comes to wreaking vengeance. Whether he's fulfilling his sensual appetites or his more noble aspirations, pleasure will always be a focus for him. He will want it all. Additionally, Sorath seems to enjoy being an "Abomination" and the leader of Demon kind, so much that being immortal and unable to find peace in death he still denies the Archangels an easy win and is prophesied to battle the "Saviour" when she comes to collect souls at the End of the World. Physical Appearance Sorath always takes the form of a young man with a well toned and muscled body that seems to have been earned through years of physical labour during the years prior to awakening to his true heritage and powers, he had tanned skin from living in the Old World (Europe/African area), he also was rather tall and stood at 1.89 meters tall. Sorath has short Brown hair, and magnetically and seductively powerful Ice Blue eyes. His eyes have the ability to glow when he's using his powers, even Sam noted that Sorath was unique given that he was the only Demon or Angel that eyes glowed the colour they actually were rather than change colour or release an Angelic White glow. Because of his half Angelic nature, Sorath's true form is described as unnaturally beautiful, comparing him to a Demon is said to be "comparing Elves to Trolls". Sorath tended to wear common fashions and clothes of his preference at the time, rather than the suits worn by Angels or the clothes worn by a Vessel he had possessed. Powers and Abilities Sorath is one of the most powerful Supernatural entities and a "descendant" of God himself, he can only possess the bodies of Cambions where he would transform that body as he absorbs or destroys the Cambion's mind and displacing its soul for an indefinite period of time quite similar to Angelic possession, eventually the Cambion's mind would be so destroyed that its Soul would be unable to sustain the spiritual consciousness (Spirit) of the Cambion and the Cambion's transformed body would belong to Sorath totally. Basic Abilities: *'Immortality' - Like all Gods, Archangels, Angels and Demons, Sorath has an indefinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. He can potentially live forever, physically or spiritually, so long as he isn't destroyed in both states. *'Invulnerability' - Sorath is incapable of advance harm except from powers or weapons that are powerfully Angelic or Demonic, e.g. Ruby's Knife/an Angel Blade and Angelic/Demonic White Light, however such weapons and attacks cannot kill him. An Archangel Blade wielded by an Archangel does have the potential to mortally wound or kill him, however his spirit would survive and is practically indestructible. Sorath and all living things, can be killed in both body and soul by Death or his Scythe, however. *'Super stamina' - Sorath never tires, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. Additionally, he is the only Angelic related creature to not require the power reserves of Heaven to operate, beside Nephilim and the Archangels. *'Super strength' - Sorath has physical strength able to rival Archangels Gabriel and Raphael, although it pales in the face of the strength belonging to God, Death and Archangels Michael and Lucifer. *'Supernatural Perception' - Sorath and all Demons are able to see hidden supernatural activity and beings, such as Reapers, ghosts, and Hellhounds. *'Supernatural Senses' - Sorath's senses are on par with the Archangels and the highest members of the Heavenly Host and Demonic Horde, his detective abilities are said to be unparalleled even among the Knights of Hell. *'Regeneration' - If Sorath's Vessel is injured, it will instantly begin healing itself unless wounded with a powerful Angelic or Demonic weapon, an Archangel blade can mortally wound but not destroy his Vessel unless wielded by an Archangel. *'Telekinesis' - Sorath has been shown to be an adapt master of Telekinesis and has an Angel's advanced skill in it, he was said to have destroyed a Dragon by simply snapping his fingers, speeding up its molecules individually with his mind and causing it to spontaneously combust. He could easily throw around Humans and Demons, overpower Angels, and snap necks with his mind. *'Telepathy' - Like Angels, Sorath can hear, read and feel/sense the thoughts and emotions of humans. **'Dream walking' - Sorath can enter the dreams of those sleeping via his Telepathy. *'Astral Projection' - When without a Vessel, Sorath can traverse the Earth in spirit form however while unbound to a single location he is *'Weather manipulation' - His freedom causes incredible storms and weather patterns as he transitioned into his new vessel from his disintegrating old body. He seems to be able to control this power, causing storms or even not causing any, to concentrate on secrecy. *'Invisibility' - Like some demons, Sorath can become invisible to humans, monsters, demons and even to angels with some difficulty in the latter. *'Spell casting' - Sorath is capable of casting spells, even inducing Enochian Runes to counteract Angels, and even magic that can ward any species including Demons against entering or leaving a location. *'Teleportation' - Sorath can teleport anywhere on Hell or Earth, he can even enter into Purgatory, or hide in worlds or dimensions between realities. *'Apporting' - Sorath can apport most things at a touch, or with concentration should he know their current location and can summon any type or number of Demons that he wants from Hell at a thought. *'Resurrection' - Sorath is capable of resurrecting the Knights of Hell and/or their Vessels so long as he has a single piece of their remains and stands on the spot of their demise, he can raise the bodies of humans from the dead so long as their spirits are in Hell regardless of if they had or hadn't transitioned into a Demon yet, additionally he can recreate his host body while in Hell so long as its remains are brought to him. *'White Light' - Like most Demons and high ranked Angels, Sorath can generate a blast of powerful White Light which he can use to even damage or kill most Angels and Demons. Unique Abilities: *'Unique Demonic possession' - Sorath has a unique method of possession in which he possesses someone much as a Demon or Ghost would without actually physically appearing, he can only possess the body of a Cambion which the eyes of would turn Black for the duration of the transition of spiritual matter and control, gradually the body of the Vessel would shapeshift into Sorath's ancient form. *'Demonic control & Exorcism' - Sorath has a natural symbiotic relationship to Demons being carried within the womb of Lilith as she began her transition into the First Demon, being the son of their God and their progenitor, Sorath has a natural compulsion found similarly in the Special Children and his Cambion Vessels that allow him to control Demons. He can also exorcise Demons, and dismiss them to hell. **'Demon Destruction' - Sorath has stated that he is able to destroy Demons with ease should he find it necessary. *'Demonic Enhancement' - Sorath's presence could enhance Demons slightly, but allow the Knights of Hell to be enhanced enough to fight on par with all types of Angels, except Archangels. *'Elemental control' - Sorath can manipulate the elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Air and even energy. *'Reality warping' - Sorath has the power to warp reality without the requirement of a Faustian Deal, Archangel Michael stated that should Sorath get a hand on a Grace he should be able to infuse a pureblood Knight of Hell (i.e. Amon) with it and create another Hybrid, the laws of nature seem to have no consequence to an "abomination" like him. He can even alter the age of his Vessel according to his will, often appearing as a young man. *'Dark Heal' - Sorath can heal wounds and even return someone from the point of death, this ability is dual faced for given the opportunity Sorath can instead reverse seen wounds to an open state - e.g. open scars and cuts, thereby returning the wound to the state it was - if not worse - when it was inflicted on the person. Future Godly Abilities In the future, Sorath is said to become the God of Chaos and Destruction and wield the terrifying powers of Chaos, a primordial essence said to be as old as God himself and exists to contend him and everything he creates. These powers are believed to be: *'Nigh Omnipotence' - As the God of Chaos and Destruction, Sorath is an extraordinarily powerful entity, wielding the terrifying powers of Chaos, which is rumored to be as powerful as God himself. *'Chronokinesis' - Sorath would have the power to "warp the timeline" and "destroy the past" with the power of Chaos, it would be assumed that he could control and travel through time as well. *'Soul Destruction' - Chaos can corrupt and destroy souls. *'Corruption' - Chaos is able to twist and corrupt the living or dead, Human or Supernatural, condemning the souls of those damned within its web to oblivion. *'Omnipresence' - Sorath can form doppelgangers of himself from physical manifestations of Chaos, therefore wherever there is Chaos he can exist. Equipment Levantine Blade A type of "Demon Sword" forged by Azazel by command of Sorath from melted down Angel Blades procured by Lucifer prior to the War with Heaven, wielded by a Knight of Hell these Swords could be used to wound or kill Angels, wielded by Sorath it could be used to mortally wound and incapacitate the Archangels themselves for a given amount of time. Sword of Ragnarok A mighty blade that is foreseen to be wielded by Sorath in the far off future, a rare weapon that is believed to be able to kill anything but its wielder, it is currently hidden within Erebus and can only be wielded by one that becomes the Avatar of Chaos - by becoming the God of Chaos and Destruction. Gallery Ethan_Chase.jpg|Sorath's original body. River-Delfin-elite-model-management-male-model_4.jpg|Sorath physical examination. Trivia *666 is the Number of the Beast, named Sorath, it is also a number shared by the Anti-Christ. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Demons Category:Hybrid Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains